The Stairs
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: When Reba thinks she has found a second chance at love things go terribly wrong...R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Before you read take note: this is season three BUT I added that Reba has a job as a realtor.

The Stairs

Reba was running to her car, from the grocery store, juggling three bags. Her phone was ringing in her purse and she was trying to make it to the car in time to answer it. "Hold on! Hold on!" she said, speaking to no one but herself. She was almost to her car when someone walked from in-between two parked cars, and ran right into her. The person caught one of the two bags she dropped, but one still fell to the ground. "Damn!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The sweetest, velvet voice apologized to her. They both rushed to put the fallen groceries bag into the bag. Kevin grabbed the bag so Reba wouldn't have to carry all three bags herself. "I'm such an idiot! I wasn't watching where I was going—I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's my fault, I was in a hurry, and I wasn't watching where I was going either. It's just my phone was ringing and I didn't want to miss it. Too late now," She said with a laugh as she stood back up with all of the contents of the bag back in its place. She then looked up to see who she was talking to. As soon as she looked up she was in shock. The man standing before her was so beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Kevin," He held out his hand for Reba to shake.

"I'm…I…My…Reba," Reba got out. He looked at her a little confused but her word, "My name's Reba," She let out a nervous giggle. He thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. She smiled and looked down, she could feel her face getting hot and that meant that she was starting to blush. "I've better get home. I'm sure my kids are getting hungry." She turned and started to walk away, not noticing that Kevin still had her other bag.

"Oh, wait!" He yelled after her. "At least let me walk you to your car; I still have your bag."

"Um, ok that's fine. The car is right over here," She motioned to the gold explorer that they were now in front of.

"Right, ok. Well, I was thinking: Do you like food?" He asked, a little nervous.

After putting the bags she was carrying into the car she reached for the other bag and smiled at Kevin. "Yes, I like food," She said with a little laugh, "here, I'll give you my number and you can call me and set a time and date if you'd like." After a while of standing around talking Reba got home and made dinner for her kids who had tried calling four more times since she ran into Kevin. Once everyone had eaten and she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she got a call from Kevin. They set the date for tomorrow (Friday) night.

Reba went back into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She saw Cheyenne sitting at the kitchen table studying one of her college books. "Hey, mom."

"Hey! I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you think you could watch Jake tomorrow and Kyra if she comes over to visit?" Reba asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can, but what are you doing that I need to watch them?"

"I've got a date."

"Oooooh! Mama's got her groove back!" Cheyenne said teasingly.

"Thank you!" Reba was so relieved that she didn't have to cancel her coffee plans. "Ok, well I'm going to bed. Good-night!"

"'Night," Cheyenne waved off her mother while now trying to concentrate on her studies.

Reba went up stairs and got ready for bed. She laid down in bed and thought to herself: _He is the one. I know it. Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight._ Reba wasn't sure about things right now, but if this was a chance to be happy again she was willing to take it…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day flew by so fast, before she knew it she was getting ready for her date. Cheyenne helped her pick out a cute outfit, and she did her mom's hair and make-up. "Perfect," she said as she added one last brush to her mother's cheek. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Oh! I think your date's here mom!" She stood her mother up and walked her downstairs. By the time they got downstairs Van had already answered the door. He was giving Kevin the same warning that he gives any guy that Reba dates.

"If you are done, Van…" Reba motioned Van to move but he wasn't budging. Cheyenne had to move him herself.

"You have fun guys," Cheyenne said, "and don't worry; we've got everything under control here."

"And Kevin—I'm not going to forget our little chat…" Van said with a threatening look.

"Don't worry," Kevin re-assured Van, "I'll have her home no later than 10:00 p.m."

The long car ride to the restaurant seemed so short with all the talking they did. Reba told him all about her family: Cheyenne 's teenage pregnancy, her divorce, and Barbra Jean—who she apologized about in advanced. Before she knew it he said, "Ok, we're here!"

"Wow! That was fast," Reba said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hold on. Don't move," he told her. She nodded and watched him run from his side of the car to her side. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car, like any gentleman would do. It had been so long since a man had taken her out that she felt like a princess.

"Thank you," she said. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. Then the couple walked into the little, dimly lit restaurant. As soon as they stepped in Reba was hit with the smell of her favorite kind of food: Italian.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Smith," he told the host. Reba looked up at Kevin and when he looked down at her, she smiled. It wasn't until then that she realized she never knew his last name. _Smith._ She though_. Reba Smith._ She liked the way it sounded. A waitress came and took them to their very romantic-looking table which had only two seats. They sat down and the waitress brought them a bottle of wine. "Thank you," Kevin said to the waitress that brought them the wine, and then she nodded and walked away.

"So, tell me about yourself. I didn't know until a few minutes ago that your last name was Smith!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm an architect, I grew up in Carolina , and I have two brothers. Um, I live in Huston like you, and I have an ex-wife, also. We didn't have any children—my wife had an accident and we lost the baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"No, I don't mind," he said, "she fell down the stairs. She was a very accident-prone woman."

"Oh, well what else don't I know about you?"

"Um, I have a pet fish?" He laughed. He was running out of random facts about himself. Reba laughed. After that they ordered their food, and continued talking for hours. The car ride home was shorter then the ride there. He opened the door for Reba to get out, and walked her to the door. "Well, I guess this is good-night. Weird, the night sure did seem to go by fast," he said looking down at his watch, "and look, it's 10:00 p.m. I got you home on time." He said laughing at Van's request. Reba looked at his eyes for a few seconds, and then leaned forward kissed him. Then she felt what she hoped she would: those wildfires she had with Brock. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" He asked with Reba still in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good."

Then Van started to flick on and off the porch lights, and then he ran to the window and watched Reba come in and Kevin leave. He watched him get all the way down the walkway, into his car.

"So…how was it mom?!" Cheyenne was dying to know.

"It was _great_," Reba said, shocked herself that she could find such a perfect man. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine, don't worry. Kyra came over for about an hour, and then dad and BJ came and picked her up. Jake is in bed, and so is Elizabeth," she informed her mother.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed," Reba said as she made her way upstairs. She fell asleep thinking about Kevin, and she dreamed about him that night, too. Reba didn't know what her future held, but she hoped Kevin was in it…


	3. Chapter 3

Reba and Kevin continued dating for a few months. He was over so much everyone just considered him part of the family already. Reba was so happy, so much more cheerful then she normally was. The family loved seeing her this way, and they were all so happy for her.

Reba was sitting on the couch, lying in Kevin's arms reading a book while he was watching TV. This is how they had spent most of their evenings when they didn't go out. Reba could enjoy anything as long as it was with Kevin.

Jake came down the stairs, "Mom?"

Reba sat down her book and asked "Yes?"

"What are we having for dinner? I'm getting hungry," Reba then realized she forgot dinner. "Oh, shoot!"

"Pizza it is," Kevin said with a smile, as he push Reba up just a little so he could get up and go get the phone.

Jake laughed and went to sit next to his mom. "Is Kevin going to be my new daddy?" he asked. He didn't seem too worried; everyone liked Kevin at this point.

"Well, not right now but maybe someday. And you know that no one is going to take your father's place as your dad. You would just get another dad, a step-dad," Reba told her son.

"Ok," Jake said with smile. He got up and went to play a video game. Reba let out a laugh as Jake ran up the stairs. Kevin walked back into the living room and re-claimed his favorite spot as Reba's pillow.

"Twenty minutes," he stated while getting comfy again and picking up a piece of Reba's hair to play with.

"Ok, hey, so Jake just asked me a funny question," Reba told him and he looked at her to continue talking, "He asked me if you were going to be his new daddy. Where do you think we're going to end up?" She asked him. She turned around to face him and he let go of the strand of hair he had in his hands.

"I don't know. Where do you want us to be?" He turned the question back at her.

She didn't really know _where_ she wanted to be, but she knew that no matter where she was she wanted to be with Kevin. So, that is what she told him.

"Ok, then…Reba Hart…will you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. "I've had it with me for a month now. I've just been waiting for the perfect time. I can't see myself with out you, Reba. Please make me the happiest man in the word. Marry me."

Reba was a little shocked. She loved Kevin, and Kevin loved her. All she was afraid of was getting hurt like Brock had hurt her before. But if this was her second chance at happiness the thought that might be a risk she was willing to take...


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes!" Reba exclaimed, "Yes Kevin. I'll marry you!"

"Jake, Cheyenne , Van! Come down here!" Kevin yelled towards the stairs. They all came running down.

"Kevin! What's wrong!?" Cheyenne asked, a little on the panicked side.

"Nothings wrong. Your mother and I are getting married!" He told them all.

"Congratulations!" Van cheerily told them.

"Yeah," Reba said, not taking her eyes off the _huge_ diamond in her engagement ring. Just then Kyra came in the front door. "Kyra! I'm so glad you're here! Kevin and I are getting married!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow!" Kyra said, she liked Kevin and was happy for her mother. Right behind Kyra walked in BJ and Brock. Once they told them the good news Brock was instantly jealous. He knew that he had made many mistakes in his life, but he had always known that his biggest and worst mistake was leaving Reba. Although he was angry he smiled and told them how happy he was—weather or not it was the truth.

Shortly after they told everyone the news the pizza came. They all ate and Kevin cleared the plates from the table. Reba helped him wash and dry them, and then they put them away together. While they had some alone time they started talking about their plans. They decided that Kevin would move in next week, and that they would have a small wedding with just Reba's children and her parents as well as Kevin's brothers and his dad. Unfortunately his mom passed away a few years ago.

A month to the day, they got married in a small church right outside of Huston. Everyone there couldn't have been more excited for them. BJ and Brock showed up too and then took Jake while Reba and Kevin were away on their honeymoon…..first class 2 Honolulu . Once they got back things started to return to normal. They all got back to their normal every-day routines.

Everything was going perfectly, until about a month after the honeymoon. Reba came home late from work one night and Kevin had to make dinner for the family while she was gone. "Where have you been?" He asked her in an angered tone of voice.

"My open house lasted later then I thought it would," she told him.

"Did you know that I had to make dinner and put Jake to bed?" He said, still angry.

"Honey, it was one night. I'm sorry I didn't call but, god, calm down. It's not the end of the world," she said. She was tired after a long day at work and she just wanted some peace. His angry tone was making her mad.

"No, I will _not_ calm down. I didn't know what happened to you! You could have been dead for all I knew, and you know why? You didn't take the 5 seconds to pick up the phone and call!" He yelled.

"Kevin! The kids are upstairs sleeping! Tone it down a little! I'm sorry that I didn't call, can you just drop it? I made a mistake, I get it." She said walking behind the couch where Kevin was sitting.

"A mistake. You seem to be making a lot of those lately. Do you think you could manage to do anything right around here?!" He asked standing up.

Reba's jaw dropped. "I can't do anything right, huh?! Well what about you? At least I'm pulling my weight around here. I cook and clean everyday and you just sit there and watch TV and eat—making another mess for me to clean up!" She pointed out.

"Don't you tell me I'm not pulling my weight around here!" He yelled, his frustration with her growing stronger by the minute, "I work too! You're not the only person making the family's money. I do my share of the work. Yes, I come home and relax in front of the TV, but that's because I'm tired!"

"Well I'm tired too Kevin, and you being a lazy ass around here doesn't help ME any!!"

"What did you just call me?! I dare you, call me that one more time!" He said taking a few steps at her.

"You're a lazy ass!" She said in a childish, mocking tone. This made him so angry! He took another step in her direction and he smacked her with the back of his hand. Reba put a hand on her cheek until the burning stopped. She didn't know what to do exactly; Brock never hit her like that before.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" He apologized, suddenly feeling a little bit guilty about his hasty decision. Reba was in shock. She didn't know that a man like him was capable something like this.

Kevin reached out to touch the red mark he left on her face. "Don't touch me!" She backed away—a little afraid of what he would do if she continued to yell at him. "I-I'm going upstairs." Reba said, she didn't know what someone _said_ in a situation like this.

"Reba, baby, I'm sorry, common!" He pleaded with her. She turned and started up the stairs. "_Don't_ you walk away from me!" He warned her. She just kept walking up the stairs, one hand on her cheek. He reached out and grabbed her left ankle and pulled her back. She fell forward and caught herself, with most of her weight on her right wrist. She knew that she hurt it as soon as she landed on it.

"Get OFF of me!" She yelled at him, at this point she didn't care who she woke up. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could—not looking back in fear of what might happen to her. She ran into their bedroom and locked the door just before he ran for the handle.

"Reba! You open this door RIGHT NOW!" He yelled through the door.

"Kevin, calm down. Go downstairs and sleep on the couch," She told him.

"NO! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!!" He yelled a little louder. He started pounding on the door. Reba put her back to the door and let all her weight lean against it, then she slid down to the floor with he back still against the door. She grabbed her wrist and looked at it. It was a little swollen and she knew that she sprained it.

By now everyone in the house was awake. Jake made his way into Cheyenne and Van's room because his mom's room wasn't an option. " Cheyenne , I'm scared!" He said crying into his oldest sister's shoulder.

"I know…shhh…its ok. Don't worry, everything will be fine," although Cheyenne didn't think she was helping much. She was scared for her mom.

Kevin finally gave up on Reba opening the door and he went downstairs to sleep on the couch. Nobody fell asleep right away and Reba tossed and turned all night. She just kept thinking about how perfect she thought he was. She didn't know _how_ someone THAT perfect could do something so horrible.

The next morning Reba got up and left early for work so that she wouldn't have to be there when Kevin came in their room to get dressed and she wanted to get her wrist checked out. She left a note by Elizabeth 's crib for Cheyenne , Van, and Jake apologizing for the noise they made last night and that she and Kevin got into a little fight. She also told them that she fell on her way up the stairs and that she wanted to get her wrist looked at because it was hurting her this morning. Then she listed some chores for them to get done before she got home from work. She told Cheyenne to pick up the magazines she keeps leaving out on the coffee table and do the dishes; Van had to vacuum the living room after Jake dusted it.

Fortunately, the family believed the note she left them and they went on with their everyday business. Jake and Cheyenne went to school, Kevin went to work, and Van stayed home and watched Elizabeth .

The doctor had told her what she had expected: she sprained her wrist. They gave her a wrist brace to wear for a week.

When Reba got home she found a note on the door from Kevin that read '_Baby, you know that I love you. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. It will never happen again. Love, Kevin._' Reba smiled that he took the time and thought about what he did. She knew deep down that he didn't really mean it. She knew that he was just in a bad mood, and that he didn't intend to hurt her. She walked in to find that it was just her and Kevin.

Apparently Kevin had told Cheyenne and Van that he needed some time alone with Reba to work out a few problems they were having and they took Jake and went to Brock and BJ's for they night.

"Reba…You don't know how sorry I am!" He told her as soon as she walked in. "Oh my god! Did I do that?!" He asked pointing to her wrist.

"Well, when I fell I caught myself and apparently sprained it pretty bad. Don't worry about it; I know you didn't mean it. Just make sure nothing like this happens again."

They spent a romantic evening together and he promised her that he would NEVER hurt her like that again. But little did she know things weren't as she expected they would be. Things were about to change and Reba was going to have a hard time adjusting…


	5. Chapter 5

It has been about a month and things seemed to be going completely fine.

Reba came home from work to find that Kevin was in a fine mood. Recently his mad moods have been kept under control, but he still scared her sometimes.

"Reba, there is something I want to talk about," he said motioning for her to sit down on the couch next to him, a spot she gladly took.

"What about and where are the kids?" she curiously asked.

"They went out with Barbra Jean for dinner," he told her.

"Oh, ok, so what did you talk about?"

"Well, we're not getting any younger, and I think that I want to have a baby of our own," he told her.

This wasn't something that she had even begun to think about. She thought her baby-having days were far behind her and she was happy with the family she had now.

"Um, well, honey, that's one of the problems. We _aren't_ getting any younger, and I don't know if I really want to add another child to our already big family," she felt bad about what she said, but it was what she felt.

"That's why we should do this now."

"Don't you think it would be a little crowded with Elizabeth _and_ a new baby around here?"

"Well, I like the idea of a big family. You know that. I want us to have a baby. Reba, common," he snorted at her.

"No, Kevin. I'm not gonna 'common'. I don't want to have another baby," she firmly told him. She could feel he got a little tense. "I'm sorry, but this isn't something I want to do. I'm in a great place at work, and I enjoy the family that I already have. This is ultimately my choice, and I don't think I want another baby."

"God damn it, Reba! Why do you have to control everything that happens in this house, all the time?!"

"Kevin, let think realistically. I don't control _everything_ around here, and this doesn't just affect me or you, it affects everyone that we know and care about!"

Kevin stood up, he was starting to loose his temper, there was a sudden rage in his eyes. This frightened Reba a little and she thought to herself about what happened about a month ago. She remembered how he got so angry that he hit her.

Reba curled up in a ball on the couch, a little afraid of where this conversation was headed. "Kevin, calm down a little, ok? I'm sorry," she pleaded with him.

"No. NO! I'm tired of EVERYTHING being YOUR choice. I want to have another baby, but NO, YOU don't so the whole world has to go along with YOUR decisions!" He was just working himself up, "I'm so sick and tired of what YOU want!"

"Things don't always go my way. If I had it my way I wouldn't be doing all the cleaning around here, but I do it anyways don't I?!" Reba had known that was a bad decision. She regretted what she said as soon as the words left her mouth because the next thing she knew Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the couch. "Ouch! Kevin stop! That hurts!"

"That hurts, huh? Well then you're in for a rude awakening!" He yelled as he threw her to the ground. She was stuck in-between the couch and the coffee table, with nowhere to go.

"Kevin, please," she begged him. Tears beginning to well up in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Don't hurt **ME**,** I** don't want to have a baby, ME, ME , **ME** !" Kevin yelled in a condescending tone. He grabbed one of Cheyenne 's left over People magazines, rolled it up, and started to hit Reba with it. Reba started scooting back until she had some more room to move around and tried to stand up. Kevin noticed this and pushed her back down. Little did he know, she had grabbed the remote that he had left on the side table, and she was ready to use it if she needed to.

He grabbed her arm, again, in the same spot that he had before. "Get up!"

Reba unsteadily followed her arm up off the floor, and then behind the couch. He threw the magazine to the floor and backed Reba into the table they had behind the couch. "WHY can't you think of anyone else by YOURSELF!" he said pushing her harder onto the table. Reba cried out for him to stop but he ignored her, "YOU selfish little slut!" He yelled at her.

She then tightened her grip on the remote she was holding. He pushed her onto the table and she hit him hard with the remote. When she did, she heard it hit him, it made a horrible crack noise, but she didn't have time to look at what damages she caused. While he was holding his head in his hands, she ran out the door. She kept running as fast as she could, but she heard him run out of the house and get into his car.

She ran as fast as she could to Brock's house because that was the closest, and she thought he would be home…God willing.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba ran as fast as she possibly could—she was afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't. She knew the car was backing out if the drive way at a fast speed, so she ran with everything she could. She tripped a little once and she lucky she caught herself, but she lost some time.

Once she made it to Brock's house she could hear the wheels turning the corner: he was almost there. She started pounding on Brock's door as hard as she could. "BROCK! BROCK LET ME IN!" Reba yelled at the door, "PLEASE! BROCK! HURRY!"

"Coming, hold on," Brock calmly yelled back at the door.

"Brock…hurry! Please!" She begged him. Just then she heard the car door slam and she knew she was done for. Kevin had gotten out of his car and he was quickly walking towards her. _Oh god!_ She thought as she put her back to the door. _Please Brock! Don't let him get me!_

Just then, Brock opened the door, and Reba fell into the house. Brock caught her. "CLOSE IT! SHUT THE DOOR!" she yelled at Brock, Kevin was so close she could see the anger in his eyes. Brock raced to the door, shut, and locked it. He had never seen Reba this frightened. She had red welts all over her body and a few cuts. _Paper cuts?_ Brock thought.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?!" He looked as if he was in shock while he examined Reba.

"We got into a little fight back at the house. I'm ok," she gave him a little smile.

"Reba, it didn't look ok a few seconds ago when you were screaming for me to close the door before he could get at you! Now, talk to me!" Brock demanded.

"He said that he wanted to have another baby, and I told him that I didn't feel we needed anymore kids, and then he got angry and told me that everything is always up 2 me. That I'm selfish. He's right, I should just go home and try to make things better so he doesn't leave," she said in a rush. She got up and started towards the door.

"Reba, no, I can't let you go back there and get hurt again. Please, at least stay until BJ and the kids get here? I love you too much to let you get hurt like that," he said softly pushing her arm in his direction.

"Ow!" she cringed when he touched her arm. Brock looked a little confused, so he gently rolled up her sleeve to find a horrible looking bruise where Kevin had held onto while dragged Reba around the house.

"What…?" he looked up at her, but she couldn't look at him, she was too ashamed. "Reba, how long has he been doing this to you?"

Reba looked at her feet, "Don't worry, he's only done it once before and it wasn't this bad. He doesn't mean it, he just gets angry with stupid things I do sometimes."

"Reba…" he whispered. He couldn't believe that anyone could hurt someone so wonderful and beautiful. He couldn't help himself; he just leaned forward and kissed her. Reba's heart fluttered uncontrollably. Reba was so confused right now, she didn't know what she was doing but she decided that she was going to kiss him back, her heart still racing out of control. Reba was the first to pull away.

"Brock, if Kevin ever found out-," she said, her breathing heavy.

"Who's telling?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He pulled her hand over to the couch and Reba sat down, then Brock looked at her for a while, trying to understand what she was thinking. He started to lean towards her as if to kiss her, still looking into her eyes to see how she really felt. She leaned forward too, and closed her eyes. Brock knew this was right. He knew that she loved him.

Brock stopped for a second and Reba looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, common," he motioned for her to get up. She felt so safe here with Brock. She would do anything, just to stay here with him. He led Reba upstairs. They had a little time on their hands until BJ and the kids got home…

After a while of just laying in Brock's bed, they heard the front door open. They didn't hear a bunch of people come in, just one. Reba took a minute and she realized—Kevin went home and found Brock's house key, "It's Kevin!" Reba gasped, "Get dressed!" she threw Brock's clothes at him as she turned around and got dressed herself. In a panic she couldn't help but think to herself: _It could have been ANYONE but Kevin!_

"Reba, where the HELL are you?!" Kevin screamed out in the house, "If you come out now I promise we can go home and talk about this." He said, obviously trying to calml himself.

Reba turned to Brock and whispered, "I better go."

Brock was shocked that she would be ok going home with that…that monster! "Reba, please stay. You can sleep up here, I'll sleep on the couch, just don't go home with him, he's dangerous," he whispered back.

"REBA NELL SMITH!" Kevin yelled, like she was a child.

"He's getting mad Brock! I _have_ to go!" She ran across the room, threw her arms around Brock's neck, and kissed Brock one more time. Then she turned around, walked out the door, and walked downstairs.

"What were you doing upstairs, Reba?!" He said in an angry tone.

"Nothing, I was helping Brock straighten up Kyra's room." She lied. She hated lying. She hated _people_ who lied. She hated the person Kevin was turning her into, "Can we go home now?" she begged him.

"No, we need to talk, and I'm not going anywhere until we work this out!" He took a step in her direction and she took a step back, her heal touching the last step—nowhere to go, she was stuck…again. No one noticed Brock when he took a few steps down the stairs to watch what was happening, "Why did you feel you needed to run to your ex's house?!"

"Well, I-I…" She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, here we go again, I, ME, MY!! You? You _what_?!" he took a few more steps in her direction.

"Can we just go home? Please! I don't want to fight here, Brock is upstairs. We should leave," she didn't want Brock to hear them fight.

"NO!" he shoved her back so she fell on the stairs. Reba's hit the stairs hard. Brock jerked forward a little but stopped himself, he didn't want to make things worse but if he touched her one more time he was going down there.

"Kevin! BJ is bringing the kids home soon, Brock is upstairs, and _we_ need to go home!" She told him, her voice cracking on the word 'home'. She didn't want to go home with him, but she didn't want Brock to have to watch this. She knew he was watching on the top of the stairs; she saw him when she fell.

"I don't CARE about YOUR stupid ass kids, or YOUR dumb friend, or YOUR ex! I care about US not THEM!" Reba started to cry, "FINE! YOU WANT TO GO HOME?! LET'S GO!" He grabbed Reba's arm, in the same spot he had before, where her bruise was.

"Ouch!" She yelled at him as he grabbed her sore spot.

"Ok! THAT is ENOUGH!" Brock said as he came down the stairs, "Let her go Kevin!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? She is MY wife and I will take her where I please!" He said giving Brock an annoyed look.

"I don't care. She is not YOURS. Let her go!" He yelled, as he continued down the stairs. He didn't know what he was doing, Kevin was so much bigger then he was. He had to look calm and confident and maybe he would just leave.

"Brock…please…just go back upstairs, we'll be gone in a minute," she smiled and gave him a look like she was saying "_please!_"

"No, I think Kevin needs to leave, you can stay here for the night until he calms down," he looked at Kevin.

"FINE!" Kevin said. He pushed her arm away from him, shoving and unsteady Reba into the wall next to her. From there she fell forward onto Brock. He looked down at her and smiled, he was truly Reba's hero. Then the door slammed and Reba jumped at the loud noise.

"Now you wanted to go home with _that_?!" He asked.

"No, but I didn't want us to stay here and fight in front of you, I'm sorry about him. He doesn't mean it. He can't help it, he just gets angry easily."

"Reba, stop. You know this isn't normal, it's not right! I never hit you like that! And look what a mess he turned you into!! Not only do you have welts and paper cuts all over you, but you are sticking up for him! This isn't healthy…" He lectured her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes: she already knew that. She knew that she shouldn't stay around, but she just couldn't help it, she didn't want to leave him.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked him, half teasingly.

"You're supposed to stay here with me, and never leave," he said tightening his grip around her waist.

"And Barbra Jean?"

Brock took a deep breath and said, "We're getting a divorce."

"What?! When?! Why?!" Reba said, shocked.

"Well, you know we haven't been getting along, and Reba, I love you." He never took his eyes off her face.

"What?" Reba asked, looking a little less shocked, because really she already knew.

"Reba, I love you. I've told myself a million times that it's not right, but it is. I hate myself for what I did to you 3 years ago. Please, stay here with me. Barbra Jean doesn't even sleep here anymore; she has an apartment she is working on moving into. We were going to tell the kids soon, this would be the perfect excuse!" He said. He was getting more excited by the second. Reba loved to see him so happy; she let out a little giggle.

"Ok!" she said, a little excited.

All that was left to do was tell the family and Kevin. This wasn't going to be easy…


	7. Chapter 7

Reba and the rest of her family spent the night at Brock's house. Kyra and Jake slept in Kyra's room, Cheyenne and Van took the guest room, Henry had his own room, Reba got the bed, and Brock took the couch. They told the family that Reba and Kevin got into a fight that got out of hand and they thought it would be better if they all stayed with Brock. They didn't tell the kids that they were getting back together though. After sitting down and talking about it, they decided that after tonight, as long as Kevin was ok when Reba and the kids went home, they would go back to their everyday routines. They knew that if they told Kevin that Reba wanted a divorce things would end badly, and there was a good chance that he would take out any anger he had on Reba.

Brock stayed in the room with Reba until she fell asleep because she had asked him to. She felt much safer when Brock was around. Kevin didn't even try to call and ask where the family was that night.

Reba didn't sleep well at all. First, she couldn't get to sleep, and then she had a bad dream. After her dream she didn't want to be in the room by herself, so she went downstairs and got herself a glass of milk. Once she opened the fridge, there was a figure illuminated by the refrigerator light, behind her that in the corner of her eye she could see someone there. She gasped, and turned around, thinking it was Kevin. Once her eyes focused she saw that it wasn't Kevin—it was Barbra Jean. "What are you doing here?!" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"I was just about to ask you that same question," BJ said a little calmer then Reba.

"Well, it's a long story, but things aren't working out between me and Kevin," she then turned back to the fridge to get out the milk carton and BJ saw the bruise on her arm and the welts all over.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?!" She asked in shock.

"That would be the long story that I am in no mood to explain," Reba told her, "So what are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know. I guess I just miss the feeling of this place. I'm guessing that Brock told you what was going on?" Reba nodded, and then told her that they explained it to the kids also, "Yeah, well, I was just leaving."

"Barbra Jean, wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, how would you feel if I starting _seeing_ Brock?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. That would actually make me happy! That is one of the reasons for me and Brock's divorce. NOT that I'm blaming you! Don't get me wrong, we couldn't get along if our lives depended on it, but he has always really loved you, Reba." And surprisingly BJ said all of this with a smile.

"Barbra Jean I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you…" Reba said looking down.

"No! No! Honey, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself. It wasn't just meant to be. There is nothing that anyone can do about it. We've all seen the way you look at each other whenever you see each other: You're in love."

Reba was at a loss for words. So instead of just standing there looking dumb, she walked over to Barbra Jean and gave her a hug. Then she told BJ, "Thank you. I do love him," and that was the easiest thing Reba had ever said. Never before had Reba been able to say that about _anyone_ so easily. Any form of 'I love you' came out the wrong way or was something she had to think about. This was real, she really _did_ love Brock.

Soon there after, Barbra Jean went back to her apartment. Once Reba finished her milk, she went into the living room and made Brock move over so she could lay with him on the couch. Brock loved that he had the chance to hold Reba again. Reba didn't mean to, but before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Thankfully, Reba woke up before anyone else in the house, and got up so none of the kids saw them lying together.

She left Brock a note and told him that she was going home and getting ready. It was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work, but she still wanted to go home and get out of Brock's pajama pants that were way to big, and Barbra Jean's old t-shirt. She was afraid of Kevin, but that wasn't going to prevent her from going in her own house. She walked in and saw no signs of him, and when she got upstairs she didn't see him in their room. There was a sudden feeling of relief when she knew that Kevin was there, but she knew that he could come home any minute.

Quickly she showered and then got dressed. Then, she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and she was starving. She got herself a bowl of cereal and a banana. When she went to sit down she saw a note that read:

_Reba,_

_I'm out with some of my friends from work today. Don't worry. I'll be home around 5:00 p.m. tonight. I hope that you can learn to forgive me. I lost my temper and I feel terrible about it. Please tell Brock that I apologize for being such a jerk. I swear __nothing__ like this will __ever__ happen again. I didn't mean I, you know that. I love you! _

–_Kevin_

Reba wasn't about to fall for it this time. He would act perfect for a sort time, but in the end he would loose it again. She wasn't going to put herself through that again.

Later that day, Reba went back to Brock's house for the kids. She took them all back and told Cheyenne to, yet again keep and eye on Jake, but this time it was different. She was going to see her lawyer. She was leaving Kevin once and for all. She brought Brock with her because she didn't want to go alone, and she just wanted to be with him.

Once they left Brock told her how incredibly proud he was of her. He told her that he was never leaving her side, and that he was there for her anytime. Brock always knew what to say to make Reba feel better, and in this situation it was working, yet again.

Reba told the family all about what was going on later that night. She told them everything, even the part about her and Brock wanting to get back together. They were all excited to hear about that. They thought that maybe the kids wanted them to get back together even more then Reba and Brock themselves!

Although they were excited they told the kids that they could say _nothing_ about the divorce to Kevin. They understood completely and promised they wouldn't say a word. Now all they had to do was pretend that everything was fine for about a month, until the divorce papers were sent out to Kevin. They knew that after Kevin found out about the divorce he was going to be very angry, and they also knew they couldn't stay home with him when he was like that.

The family eventually did get back into a regular routine. They all spent as much time as they could at Brock's just to be safe, and Kevin spent _a_ _lot_ of time out with friends. About a month after Reba had filed for divorce there was no news about Kevin receiving any papers. They family kept a close eye on the mail and Reba tried calling her lawyer but he just kept telling her that these kinds of things take time, and that he would send them out any day now.

In the meantime, Reba was starting to feel sick. Everyone thought she might have caught the flu, but Reba didn't think it was the flu. It didn't feel like the flu, but then again, Reba didn't normally get sick, so she wasn't one to ask about these kinds of things.

It was about 4:00 p.m. and the kids were home from school by now, but just like every other day, they were at Brock's house. Reba was still at home, and Brock came by to see what she was up to, also making sure that everything was ok.

When he first walked in he saw Reba lying down on the couch with a wet towel over her eyes. "Reba?" She lifted the towel and as soon as she saw Brock she smiled.

"Hey," she said, before placing the towel back over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't feel too good."

"Ah, the kids told me you weren't feeling too great. They said you had the flu."

"Yeah, I don't know, Brock. It doesn't feel like the flu at all," she took a deep breath before she said what she was thinking. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Your…pregnant…" Brock said to himself, but openly. His eyes were wide open, "How would we know?"

"I don't know," Reba though for a second, then it came to her, "A test! Brock, run to the store and pick me up a pregnancy test."

It took Brock a minute for Brock to process all this information. After BJ, Brock thought that he would never go through another pregnancy. That was the last thing he was ready for right now, although he had to admit that a baby would be the perfect excuse to finally re-marry Reba. "Brock!" Reba yelled, snapping Brock out of his trance like state.

"Yeah? What? Oh, right, pregnancy test, I'm on it!" he said turning to leave.

"Oh, hey, and Brock? Hurry, I don't know what time Kevin is planning on getting home."

"Alright, give me 10 minutes and I'll get back as soon as I can!" Brock promised before leaving.

Keeping true to his word, he showed back up at Reba's house 10 minutes later. He handed Reba the test and she went and took it. She came back out of the bathroom and told Brock they had a few minutes to wait. They were both getting nervous because they knew Kevin would be home any minute.

The test took 5 minutes, and then Reba ran back in to the bathroom. She came back out and walked straight into Brock's arms. She just stood there for a minute with her arms around him. Brock wrapped his arms around her, but had no idea what this hug was for. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant Brock. We're having a baby…again," she didn't take her arms back, but she looked up into his eyes to see if he was happy about the news or not. To tell the truth, Reba didn't know what to think. She couldn't help but be a little happy about this baby, but in reality this was the worst time imaginable, and they already had a pretty big family. Not only that but Reba wasn't as young and she once was and there is a possibility of complications. Not only was Reba scared of complications but she was terrified of what would happen to her or the baby if Kevin found out.

Once Brock felt her look up at him he looked down and said, "Reba, will you marry me?"

Reba giggled, "Yes, I'll marry you Brock, but could you wait until my divorce is final?"

"Well, we both know that is going to be a while. By the time your divorce is final Kevin will have found out about the baby, these things tend to be quite noticeable," he reminded her. He back up a little bit and while keeping one hand around her, he put one hand on her side, and let his thumb extend to rub the side of her stomach.

"Ok, consider us officially engaged," Reba said with a smile. She started kissing Brock until things got heated, and then she heard the car door close. Reba suddenly started to panic. She ran into the bathroom and threw the test away, then told Brock they better leave for his house.

Kevin opened the front door and said, "Baby, where are you going?"

"I was just going to Brock's for dinner. He invited the whole family," she lied to him, and this wasn't the first time.

"Please stay. I haven't seen you in days."

Reba looked at Brock, and Brock nodded at her. "Alright, I'll stay," Brock hated leaving her there, but he didn't want to cause any trouble. He would just have one of the kids 'forget' something at home and come check things out. Reba headed back towards the living room where Kevin was, and Brock left.

"Hi honey. What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much, I think I caught the flu," she complained to him.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm going to get a sweatshirt, I'll be right back," she told him as she ran up the stairs to get her sweatshirt, and when she got to her room she realized how tired she was. She would give anything to just lie down and take a nap, but she knew that would just make Kevin mad, so she turned and walked out of her room. Once she made her way back downstairs he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "All better now," she smiled. She walked to the ground and put her hand on the banister.

"That's great. What's this?" he said as he held up the pregnancy test. It suddenly felt like there was a knot in Reba's throat. She couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. "Are you pregnant, Reba?" Reba looked at his face to see if she could read his expression so that she could tell him what he wanted to hear, but she was drawling a blank. He didn't seem to be showing any emotions at the moment, so she didn't know what to do.

"I didn't want to say anything right away, it was still settling in and I-I thought you might be having an affair…" she told him. After thinking about it she figured that she would be best telling him that she was pregnant so that maybe he wouldn't throw her around and then throwing in that she thought he was having an affair would make him feel bad for her. She felt confident in her response.

"An affair?!" she could tell he was angry and suddenly regretted whatever it was she said that made him mad, "How about you tell me who you've been sleeping with because I know this baby isn't mine!"

"Kevin, of course the baby is yours!"

"We haven't had sex in 2 months Reba! I know this baby isn't mine!" Reba forgot about that. She had been with Brock and forgot all about Kevin. She felt her hand's grip on the banister tighten. "When were you planning on telling me? After we get divorced? Or maybe when you just couldn't hide it anymore?" Reba just looked into his eyes, trying to give him her saddest puppy-dog eyes; she even made it look that she might be in pain. He looked at her for a minute then he looked away, "I can't even look at you anymore! You filthy little…" she lost him after that. He was just mumbling to himself.

Reba just stood there with a tired expression on her face. She knew that the hurt was coming. She also knew that it would be a while until Brock sent anyone to check on her, so she had a while alone with Kevin. She knew it was hopeless, and she didn't bother paying attention to what Kevin was muttering about, she was trying to think about the future. If she made it through the night she had a lifetime to spend with Brock. She wanted Brock right now more then ever. She was tired and didn't want any part in another fight. She wanted her knight in shining armor to pull her out of this one, but she knew that wasn't happening.

Then, suddenly, he had a hold of her arm. She snapped back to reality and kept her hold on the banister. He pulled a little harder and Reba was too exhausted to hold on. Once he got her off the banister she lost her balance and slipped but Kevin didn't stop for her to get back up, he just continued to drag her across the floor. Once he made it to the chair he threw her hand down, and Reba just laid there not wanting to move.

"I have showed you NOTHING but love! I would have NEVER hurt YOU like that! But we all know it's YOU that has to have all the attention!!" he scolded her. Reba just laid there and waited. She wanted to run but she couldn't find it in her to get up off the floor. She wished she had moved when she felt something hit her side, and then her arm. She turned her head to look and see what he was doing, and she saw the remote in his hand. "Paybacks a BITCH!!" he yelled at her. Reba saw the remote come down on her and she put her hands over her head, to make sure he didn't really hurt her.

"Kevin, please…" she got out. Reba found it in her to kick him, and that sent him off balance. He took a step back and ran into the coffee table, and then he fell backwards. Reba crawled to her feet and ran for the door. She then realized it was locked, and she had to undo it. She fumbled with the lock, her vision becoming blurred by tears. By the time she had finally unlocked the door Kevin was right behind her. She cracked the door open thinking that she could at least try, and then he shoved her back onto the door, closing it. Reba fell back down, and Kevin reached over her and re-locked the door that Reba had worked so hard to open. He then dragged her back up and pushed her into the closed door, "Wanna run now!?" Kevin shouted at her while shaking her back and forth. She had her eyes closed, wishing this all away. Then, when she opened her eyes she saw Barbra Jean with a vase she grabbed off the table. Reba watched as BJ hit him in the head with it. He fell and hit his head on the desk by the door, and was out.

Reba reached out for Barbra Jean in hopes that she would catch her because Reba felt her legs start to give out. Luckily she caught herself and she watched as BJ ran to her side. "Reba! Are you ok?!" she waited a minute and said "Common talk to me!" Then Brock came in the kitchen and he saw Reba laying there.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! I came in and he had her by the door shaking her! I grabbed the vase and hit him!" she was talking fast in a panic.

Brock lifted Reba up and brought her over to the couch. She knew what was happening, but she couldn't find her mouth. She wanted to thank BJ for saving her, but she didn't know how. She was so tired. "Reba, if you can hear me don't fall asleep!" Reba opened her eyes a little and then closed them again. "Reba! Common, wake up! What did he do to you? Reba talk to me."

Reba then found her mouth. "Kevin…" she whispered. She needed him to know that it was Kevin that did this.

"I know baby, I know. What did Kevin do?"

"Remote," she made a swinging motion with her hand, "I kicked and ran. I ran and I had it opened! I was so close!" Reba said starting to wake up a little more. "So tired."

"I know, you hit your head honey, you're going to feel tired but whatever you do _don't_ fall asleep. BJ called an ambulance, so just try to look at me ok?" Reba opened her eyes and watched Brock. Then he gasped, he remembered the baby, he put his hand on her stomach, "Oh, the baby!" Reba grabbed his arm and smiled.

"It's ok," she told him.

Brock was so worried for the poor little thing. It hardly had a chance with Kevin around. He just wondered what he could have gotten so mad about this time. Then he saw that Reba was falling asleep again and he knew the he had to keep her up, so he asked, "What did Kevin get so mad about?" Reba didn't want to talk so she just slid her hand down Brock's arm and squeezed his hand that was on her stomach. "The baby? How did he find out about the baby?"

Barbra Jean sat down on the sofa, "She's pregnant?!" Brock just nodded, he was trying to pay attention to whatever it was Reba was doing.

She was trying to think how this all started, but she was too tired to think. "Common," she heard, "How did he find out?"

She grunted at him for not letting her sleep, but she tried to clear her throat a little and she said, "I was cold. He found it. He asked me, but he knew. I lied. I was so tired."

Then Brock heard the paramedics knock on the door, _Thank God!_ He thought. He ran to open it, and then pointed to Reba on the couch, forgetting about Kevin. "She's getting tired, and she hit her head. She's delirious, but I tried to keep her talking."

"Ok, that's good," he told Brock, "and what about the male?" he asked motioning to Kevin.

Brock didn't really care about him right now but he told him, "He was hurting her and Barbra Jean got scared. She came in here and hit him with a vase, and he fell and hit his head on the desk."

After a few minutes the paramedics had taken them both away.

"Common!" Brock motioned for BJ to follow him, "I'm going to drop you off at home, and then head down to the hospital. Someone has to tell the kids what is going on and I don't have enough time, I have to be with Reba." BJ just nodded and followed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I love you," Brock told her. She was sitting on her couch, well, Brock was—she was sitting happily on his lap. He placed his hand on her cheek, "Promise me you will never leave me?"_

_She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, and that she did promise never to leave him. She wanted to stay here in his arms forever, but suddenly she left that something was pulling her away from Brock. "Reba?" he turned his head to the side, "Reba!" Then Brock was gone. She was suddenly sitting on her bed at home. She didn't want to be here; it was cold and lonely here. _

_As she turned to her left she saw Kevin. A feeling of horror washed over her. She tried to run for the door, but it kept moving away from her. She looked back to see Kevin standing behind her. She was running so fast, but she wasn't moving. She turned back to look at her bedroom door, but it was gone. _

_Then, Reba heard a beeping noise in the distance. She closed her eyes, and felt that she was falling, and the annoying beeping got a tiny bit louder._

Reba jolted awake, catching herself from crashing to the ground. Her eyes hurt when she tried to open them, wherever she was lying was incredibly bright. That beeping noise that she had heard was still there, louder than ever.

Once she finally got her eyes to fully open, she saw Brock sitting next to her. "Reba?" he asked. She turned to get a better view of him. _Where was she?_

"Hey, you awake?" he stood up. She saw him reach over her head and mess with something behind her, "Don't move around, ok?" Reba gave him a confused look. _What on Earth is he talking about!?_

A man in a white coat came into the room, "You beeped me?"

"Yea, she's up," he told him point to Reba.

The man walked over to her, "Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You're in the hospital. If it wasn't for your friends you might not have made it out of the house!"

"Wh-," she started to ask. She stopped herself. Some of the events from the night with Kevin came back to her. Kevin hitting her, and her trying to get out, and finally BJ hitting him and Brock trying to keep her up. "Oh!" she gasped.

The man, who Reba now realized was a doctor, turned in Brock's direction, "She should be fine. Just watch her, and make sure she stays awake for at least 8 hours. You can explain the situation to her?" he asked. He was being paged and he had to go.

"Uh huh," Brock watched him leave. Reba turned, following that annoying beeping sound, and then she realized it was a monitor that she was hooked up to. _Was this really as serious as it sounded?_

"What's going on?" she asked. She wanted to know everything.

"What do you remember?" he followed her question with one of his own.

"I went upstairs to get a sweatshirt because I was cold, and when I got back down the stairs he was there," she tried to think. After a few seconds she remembered it all so vividly, she cringed and continued, "He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't seem mad until he pulled out the test. I don't know how, but he found it!" All of a sudden Reba turned a ghostly shade of white, she tried to take a deep breathe in but her lungs wouldn't let her, "The baby…" she whispered. She felt her heart sink. _Had they lost the baby?_

Brock smiled, he was now sitting on the side of her bed. He put a hand on her shoulder. He let out a relieved laugh, "The baby is just fine."

He reached out and picked up Reba's hand, "What else happened?"

Reba was so relieved that they hadn't lost the baby! It was then that she realized she really _did_ want this baby. She was so deep in thought that she forgot about what they were talking about for a minute, "Um," she was trying to think, "I was really tired and I when he pulled me off the banister I fell. He dragged me to the couch and started to hitting me with the remote while yelling something about payback," Reba shuddered and continued her story, "Then, I kicked him and he fell, so I ran for the door, but by the time I had unlocked it he was there."

"Then BJ came in and hit him?" he asked. Reba nodded.

"Where is Kevin?" Reba asked, fearing what he would do to her if he found her again.

"Well, he was here getting his head looked at, and then they released him. He told the doctors you fell down the stairs and when he tired to wake you up it interpreted the wrong way by Barbra Jean," he gave it a little thought. Kevin was good at this. He didn't know how they were going to put him away, but he knew they would eventually.

That scared Reba a little, but she kept up with the questions, "How long have I been here?"

"Not too long. All this happened last night, and it's…," Brock stopped to look at his watch, "…a quarter to 8:00 a.m. You were never one to sleep in," he teased. They both laughed for a minute.

Reba let out a sigh, "When can I go home?"

"Good question, wrong person to ask. We'll have to wait for the doctor to come back."

So they waited, and talked. They talked all about their plans for the future. Brock told her that the divorce papers came in the mail today and BJ brought them to Kevin to sign, which he did. As soon as the papers were finalized they planned on getting married. "Now I see why you wanted me to sign the papers for you and BJ to get married before we were fully divorced!" she told him jokingly.

They continued talking about baby names, and even where they would be living. About and hour later the doctor came back in to check on things. Reba was feeling fine, and when they asked when she could go home he told her tomorrow.

As soon as the doctor left Reba let out a big sigh of frustration.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry, at least you don't have to be longer and you, or the baby, weren't seriously hurt!" he said encouragingly. Reba nodded, and she knew he was right. To make her feel a little better Brock leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. Brock was laughing as he started to break away—he could hear the heart monitor they had on Reba's heart increase in speed, "You really do love me don't you?" he asked still laughing.

"No!" she said sarcastically, "I'm re-marrying you, and having another one of your children out of spite!" she said laughing with him.

"Darn, I knew it was too good to be true," he joked.

After the full 8 hours has passed (because he knew that if he left her she would fall asleep) Brock knew that he needed to go make sure the family was doing ok without them. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Ok, I'm going home to make sure the house is still in one piece!" Reba giggled.

"Alright," Reba received another kiss, "I love you," she told him.

"Love you too!" With that he left. Shortly there after, as he had expected, she fell asleep. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke up she felt that someone was watching her. She turned to find Kevin sitting in the chair next to you. She jumped a little at the sight of him and suddenly started to panic.

"Shhhh…" Kevin whispered to her, "It's ok," he told her as he reached for her hand. Reba pulled her hand away and stared at him in disgust.

"I got the papers," he told her, "I know you didn't mean it, and I'm willing to forgive you," he stated. Reba didn't know what he was trying to do, but he continued talking, "I don't what they are trying to do, but they have been making up a bunch of lies. They told me some crazy story about me hurting you. You know I would never do that!"

Reba looked at him with a confused gaze, "Then what _did_ happen?" she challenged.

"Well, you went upstairs to get a sweatshirt and then when you came back down you tripped and fell down the stairs. You were unconscious so I tried to pick you up and shake you awake, but Barbra Jean walked in and got the wrong idea," he told her. He was making this story completely believable, but Reba didn't give in.

"And what about the baby?" she continued to push. She could tell that he was tensing up, but she thought that he wouldn't be able to hurt her here.

"What baby?" he asked. He was obviously playing dumb.

"You know just as well as I do that I'm pregnant, Kevin!" she was getting frustrated with this game, "And I don't need your forgiveness! I want a divorce!"

"Without me you won't survive!" he yelled at her. He was getting angry, fast, "And if you divorce me I will fight for my rights with this child!" he threatened.

"The baby isn't yours and you know it," she glared at him. Just as Kevin pulled his hand back to hit her Brock walked into the room. Reba tensed up and closed her eyes, just waiting for what was going to happen. When nothing happened Reba opened her eyes. Brock had Kevin's hand in his own.

"I think that it's time you leave," he said calmly.

"Consider yourself on your own," he told Reba before he stormed out. Reba noticed that her hand was shaking as Brock picked it up, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she told him. Brock really was her hero. He had saved her so many times through this whole Kevin problem. Reba took a ragged breath, "How is everyone at home?"

"They are fine. Kevin hasn't been there, but they changed the locks just incase," he looked down at the bed then said, "Look, Reba, I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I wouldn't have left you wouldn't have ever been in this situation."

"Brock…you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault that I just picked the wrong guy," she reassured him, "But don't worry. I've got _you_ now," she said with a smile. Brock smiled back at her, "It's getting late, and you should go home. You have to come back bright and early tomorrow and get me out of here!" She was so happy she was finally leaving! She had only been here a few days, but it seemed like forever.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here all night!"

"Brock, you don't have to stay."

"Don't worry," he told her. He laid down on the bed next to her, "I want to stay."

They laid there and talked for about an hour, and then she fell asleep in Brock's arms. She was always so safe there. She slept soundly all night and after she woke up the doctor gave her the 'ok' to leave.

But no one knew when Kevin would show up again…


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going good. It had been about four months since the hospital visit, and Reba and Kevin, along with Brock and BJ, were officially divorced. Reba and Brock were now married, and Kevin had come in and taken all of his things under Brock's supervision.

Brock had moved into Reba's house and BJ took the old house. The whole family is still good friends with her, and as usual she was at Reba's house for her morning visit. Reba was trying to get the kid's breakfast ready and not smell the food at the same time. She had morning sickness pretty bad these days.

"Here, let me help," BJ insisted. She got up and took the pan with eggs in it from Reba.

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to set the table.

"No problem! So, how is Henry?" she asked. It was Brock's weekend with him, and even though she had seen him last night, she still asked.

"He is perfectly fine, upstairs with Brock and Jake. I think they are lying in our bed right now watching TV," she said laughing to herself. He had done this every Saturday morning as long as she could remember.

"Hmm," she put the breakfast on plates and began doing the dishes, "Feeling any better?"

"Ugh!" Reba complained. She then walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs, and went to tell Brock that breakfast was ready. She realized it didn't smell like food upstairs, and she laid down on the bed next to them, "Ok, food and BJ are downstairs."

Brock laughed and said, "Ok, common, food!" Jake and Henry went downstairs fast and Brock turned to Reba, "You going to eat anything?"

She felt sick at the thought of eating, and then ran for the bathroom. Brock laughed, "I'm sorry honey!"

"It's fine, go eat, then shower so the smell of food wont travel with you," she said slowly getting up and walking back to the bed, "and if you use that after shave I'll-," Brock cut her off by laughing, he had forgotten how moody she got when she was pregnant.

"Okay, I promise," he kissed her forehead and then left her to sleep. Reba dozed off and before she knew it, it was 2:00 p.m. She sat up and listened to what sounded like yelling, coming from downstairs. She got up and walked half way down the stairs, then stopped.

"Where is she?!" an angry-sounding man demanded.

"She's not here. You need to leave," she heard Brock say. Reba was confused, _Where is who?_

"I know she is here Brock! Now tell me!" the man was still dying to know where this girl was.

"Kevin, go home!" Brock was starting to raise his voice.

_Kevin!_ Reba thought. _Oh my god! Are the kids out of the house? What is he doing here? Is it me that he wants to see? We've been officially divorced for almost two months, what could he want?!_ Reba calmed herself down and decided she needed to go downstairs. As soon as she walked down the stairs she saw Brock standing by the front door, holding it open. Then she heard, "REBA!" She turned in the direction of the sound, and she saw a drunken Kevin stumble out of the kitchen, obviously looking for her.

"What are you doing here?" she was shocked to see him. She thought that after the divorce was final she would never have to see him again, and especially in this condition.

"Reba, I miss you! Please, you have to come with me," he begged her.

"Go home Kevin," she stared at him, and casually glanced in the direction of the kitchen and around the living room to see if any of her family was watching. She didn't see anyone else.

"Please, common, whatever this was about, we can work it out! I love you, Reba!" he continued to beg, walking towards her.

"Kevin. Go. _Home_," She spoke slowly.

"Please, I can forgive you. I can let you back in, please, one more chance. That's all I'm asking for!" he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Kevin, I'm married, I'm pregnant, and I have my family here. I'm not just going to _leave_ with you," Reba gave him a disgusted look, "Go home."

Kevin was hurt. Brock grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the house, "Good-bye Kevin! And stay away!" he said before he closed the door. Reba ran over to Brock and grabbed his arm. They both waited until they could hear his car start up, and then back out of the drive-way. Reba was relieved he was gone and she was so happy Brock was there with her.

Reba turned to hug Brock, who she now noticed had showered and was not wearing any after shave, as she had requested, "Sorry…"

"It's fine!" he pulled her back a little so that she could see him smiling at her. He leaned forward and kissed her. He started to pull her close when Reba made a high-pitched squeaking noise then pushed him away. Brock gave her a confused look because she looked at him with such excitement.

"The baby! I felt it move!!" she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. After a minute he felt it move too and he leaned forward and kissed her again. They both laughed and it was then that Reba _knew_ that this was it. This is what she had been searching for forever. This wasn't the feeling that she had when she was with Kevin—or anyone else for that matter. _This_ was the real thing. Brock was her other half. She was truly in _love_. She knew that whatever came their way, no matter how big, they would get through it—together.

.::The End::.


End file.
